


Makes you all mushy inside

by Karmacode



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmacode/pseuds/Karmacode
Summary: A collection of texts I would have loved to see in the game. Best Girl Judy / Adorable Gonk V.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 23
Kudos: 414





	1. My girl

**V:** Hey beautiful

**Judy:** Hey you ;)

What’s up?

**V** : Just wanted to check on my girl

**Judy:** Your girl uh?

**V:** Um..yeah

So I just..

**Judy:** You are so cute!

**V:** I thought you only saw me as cute when you were completely shitfaced

**Judy:** WHAT! I’ve always found you cute

**V:** …

Always?

**Judy:** Are you gonna tell me why are you texting me so early?

**V:** Sure, change the subject

Just on my way to pick you up for breakfast :)


	2. Rhymes

**Judy:** Calabacita!  
**V:** Hey sleepyhead  
**Judy:** You left so early :(  
**V:** Sorry… Panam is a pain in my ass…  
**Judy:** Hm  
I think I have another one  
**V:** ??  
**Judy:** Judy rhymes with …  
**V:** I know one!  
Moody!  
**Judy:** …  
**V:** :D  
**Judy:** -_- I don’t even know why I like you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting this on Tumblr and Reddit, but it was getting messy.  
> So here it is!
> 
> Comments/feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. 20+

**V:** HeyoO

**Judy:** Hi babe

**V:** You’re the prettiest !?! Most beautiful tattooed goddess I have ever met

**Judy:** ...

Are you ok?

**V:** Why can’t I compliment my amazing girlfriend? :<

**Judy:** V…

How much?

**V:** I lost count at 20

**Judy:** You are so gonna regret it in the morning

**V:** But tequila is so tasty!

Just like you

**Judy:** You’re such a gonk

**V:** Love u too :)


	4. Nibbles

**Judy:** Calabacita, don’t forget Nibbles food!

He’s been bugging me all afternoon

 **V:** How is he out of food already?

 **Judy:** He likes it

 **V:** Wait

Are you over feeding him?

 **Judy:** What??

Are you blaming me?

HOW DARE YOU

 **V:** Ohmygod

You totally are!!!

 **Judy:** But…

Baabe

He looks me with those eyes...

 **V:** Same ones you use on me!

 **Judy:** Pfft

 **V:** Of course I’m 100% right

 **Judy:** You wish


	5. Nuts

**V:** Babe, guess what?? :D :D

 **Judy:** Oh no-no-no

I’m not gonna fix your crushed bike again

 **V:** NOO

I haven’t crashed, I swear baby :c

 **Judy:** Really? You swear?

 **V:** I’m gonna ignore that

What I was gonna say, before your unfair and heartbreaking assumption

 **Judy:** ….

 **V:** I fixed a rollercoaster!!

Let’s goooo

 **Judy:** No

 **V:** I’m sorry, what?

 **Judy** : I can’t, I’m busy

 **V:** You are smoking in your window… I’m here, waving at you!

 **Judy:** Can't see u

 **V:** Here!! I'm jumping!! Come come :D :D

 **Judy:** I told you, I- I... have to work, smut and stuff, you know

 **V:** OH OH OH

I KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON

 **Judy:** …

 **V:** YOU ARE SCARED

 **Judy:** You’re nuts…

 **V:** Babe, you will be safe

I won’t be driving the rollercoaster, it drives itself!!

Comin’ up to grab you!!

 **Judy:** …

I’m gonna die


	6. Coward

**V:** You are not gonna believe this

 **Judy:** You solved something with words and not blood? :D 

**V:** HA HA 

I came to River’s for dinner, to catch up and see how his nephew is doing…

 **Judy:** Aw, how is he doing? You are so good with kids, it’s adorable <3

 **V:** AD- WHAT? 

I’m the most badass merc you have ever met 

**Judy:** Sure..

 **V:** ANYWAYS

Randy is doing good

But, you see

Joss and the kids were setting us up…

 **Judy:** I don’t like where this is going

 **V:** Apparently, this was a date

 **Judy:** Did you..?

 **V:** NO.. No NO godNOO, listen, River was so embarrassed

He tried to stop them

 **Judy:** And?

 **V:** I said my girlfriend was gonna rip my cyberware with her bare hands if I cheated :)

 **Judy:** You coward!

You didn’t actually say that..

 **V:** No :c I’m in the roof

Please come pick me up :c :c

 **Judy:** -_-


	7. Piece

**V:** Hello beautiful ;)

**Judy:** Hey you

**V:** Funny story :D

**Judy:** I’m going to stop you right there

Are you in one piece?

**V:** Of course! 

I am now c:

**Judy:** -_- 

Viktor is calling me

**V:** Yeah...

He says I can’t drive yet >:(


	8. Jumping

**V:** Jude

Some rando thought I was a cyberpsycho :c

**Judy:** I.. 

Wow, I can actually imagine that

**V:** WHAT

**Judy:** Were you jumping like a crazy person? Trashing everything around?

**V:** Baaaabe :c

**Judy:** Probably covered in blood

**V:** Well little lady, excuse me for doing my job

Something sketchy was going on

In that SECOND floor

Hence, the jumping, the very stylish and professional jumping

**Judy:** Did you make people scream?

**V:** In.. Agony? Joy? Gratefulness? Surprise?

**Judy:** I bet Regina was calling to tell you.. about you

**V:** It was kinda funny :D

I saw the shadow of a little smirk in her face  :’)

Or maybe she sneezed...


	9. Monster

**V:** BUM BUM BE-DUM 

**Judy:** ??

**V:** Sorry... habit

Watcha doin’? :)

**Judy:** Finishing virtus and thinking about you <3

**V:** It’s a clothed situation? ;)

**Judy:** Not gonna tell ya

**V:** >:( 

Wanna have lunch?

With me c:

**Judy:** Are you asking me on a date?

**V:** I- uh... YES

**Judy:** But... 

Are you even allowed in restaurants?

**V:** Uh-uh going for the fancy

And of course, yes

Model citizen by day, badass merc in the night

**Judy:** cough Cuddle monster cough 

**V:** Don’t hurt my rep babe :c

As I was telling you

I’m considered a hero in some places

And I can’t put a foot inside others :)

**Judy:** Then maybe it would be safer to go to my place and order pizza

Don’t wanna risk watching your amazing ass getting kicked 

**V:** Yes ma’am :c


	10. Damn fine

**V:** Remember when you said you’ve always thought I was hot?

**Judy:** I said cute

**V:** Same thing babe ;)

You had such a HUGE crush

**Judy:** Excuse me? 

**V:** I could tell

Johnny thought so too

**Judy:** And it was just me the one with a crush, right?

That’s why when I told you about diving you almost crashed the cabin minutes after I called 

**V:** Unrelated

I...was in the neighbourhood... 

Needed the bathroom...or something

**Judy:** You didn’t use the bathroom or anything

Just stared at my ass

**V:** Sorry can’t remember, too many hits in the head :c

**Judy:** Don’t lie calabacita, I can make you confess ;)

**V:** Uh-uh

I might be lying

Definitely lying

**Judy:** So easy

**V:** Hey :c 

What can I say?

The view was damn fine ;)


	11. Ideas

**V:** Hey Jude <3

Since last time we couldn’t go on a date

I’ve got an awesome idea :D

**Judy:** No guns, sharp objects or unnecessary driving

**V:** Not fair :c

Anyways

I have the perfect disguise idea

**Judy:** Uh-uh a little role play? ;)

**V:** Are you suggesting... a certain uniform?

**Judy:** Not so fast, this disguise is for you

**V:** Fiiiiine

**Judy:** And your disguise idea?

**V:** Right, I could be, dunno, maybe a sexy corpo

**Judy:** You have punched half the city in the face

AND YOU THINK YOU CAN PASS AS A CORPO?

**V:** Y-yes? :c

**Judy:** Nu-uh

Not good enough babe

**V:** OH

I could be a member of Us Cracks

**Judy:** ...

I almost choked 

**V:** Am I ridiculous to you? :c

DON’T ANSWER

**Judy:** Wise girl ;)

**V:** -_-

GOT IT

I could be a fixer :D!!

Like Regina or Wakako

All I have to do is being cranky as fuck >:(

**Judy:** Oh god, my girlfriend is the gonkest gonk...

**V:** But you love me anyways <3

**Judy:** Now you’re making sense ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention to the best beta and sister @Elanyeverywhere


	12. Bat

**V:** Juuude

Rita isn't letting me in

She says Susie doesn’t want me in Lizzie’s :c

**Judy:** What?? Why??

You pissed her off again?

**V:** Nonono

I haven’t scratched her car again :c

**Judy:** Are you sure? Like, really sure?

**V:** Oomph

I tried to sneak through the back door

Rita hit me with her bat

It was kinda sexy

**Judy:** ...

**V:** In a very painful way

**Judy:** Okay, okay

I’m gonna have a word with Susie

**V:** That's my girl, protect your girlfriend’s ass

**Judy:** Hehe

Turns out she’s mad because you distract me too much and... 

She saw us yesterday 

**V:** So?

WAIT

OH

It wasn’t a cockroach or some perv...

**Judy:** Yeah, just a very angry Mox leader

**V:** But we were practicing!! 

It was totally your fault 

That BD was very... educational 

**Judy:** Ahem, I do my best ;)

**V:** I think I’m gonna wait for you in the car :c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edit of the name Susie Q.


	13. Bat

**Judy:** Apparently this morning an idiot tried to sneak to Lizzie’s hiding in a box of booze...

**V:** Hahaha

What an idiot uh

**Judy:** THAT IDIOT WAS YOU 

**V:** I’m sorry baby :(

I just wanted my good luck kiss

**Judy:** Susie wants to ban you forever

**V:** I told her I was sorry for making her car explode 

**Judy:** You told her, and I quote “It was trash anyways”

**V:** Now she can get a real car!

**Judy:** For fucking christ

She’s really mad

Told everyone not to let you in

And Rita is sharpening a bat to stick it up your ass

**V:** :(

But I’m good, I even made Rita laugh once

**Judy:** I don’t think she...

**V:** I’m here again

Gonna talk to Susie

**Judy:** Babe, don’t

She needs to cool off

**V:** TOO LATE

RITA’S COMING 

GOTTA RUN

**Judy:** ...

**V:** Was that a katana or a really sharp bat?


End file.
